huntforall39fandomcom-20200214-history
Agent Z
Agent Z is a Cahill hunting solo for the 39 Clues, taking different routes than Amy and Dan Cahill, but meeting many of their foes on the hunt. He is the person you are in the missons. Biography Z was contacted by William McIntyre to go to the sight of Grace Cahill so them left to go to the mansion. Z was greeted by Mr.McIntyre who said that Grace secretly wanted Z to be in the hunt, and gave them a dossier containing information on the Cahill family. As a last bit of warning, William said to beware the Madrigals. Z looked at the dossier, and them decided to hunt for the clues, but had to train first learning the secrets of all the branches. First, Z had to be like Grace piloting a stunt plane, and them had to fly around blimps and baloons and through hoops and the air. There were 10 levels set up for Z to complete before he got the code, LEMUR. The Tomas section of the dossier read that Annie Oakly and Edmund Hillary were Tomas. Z had to play skeet shoot, and score 5000 points before getting FIGHT to enter in the code book. The Lucian section read Napoleon, Winston Churchill and Ben Franklin, and to get the secret code LUKE1, them had to play Decoder and score 5000 points. The Janus section said the names Monet, Mozart, and Jane Austen and them had to get 5000 points in a Dogfight attacking enemy plains to get the code JANE4. The Ekaterina section showed the names Marie Curie, Lincoln and Edison, and Z had to score 5000 points in Lab Rat, creating different formulas to get the final code: DEATH. Now ready for action, Z went to the Bermuda Triangle and discovered the Clue there, Uranium, and that the Ekats were behind the Bermuda Triangle mythos. Z later got briefed on Anne Cahill taking a Clue on the Titanic, but she and the Clue were lost when it sank in the Atlantic. Even the Madrigals searched the wreckage but no traces were found. Now Cahills are gathering in Loch Ness, Scotland, Anne's hometown, and Z is given a passenger list, and goes to Loch Ness. Z encounters George McClain, a Titanic expert, and Z asks about Anne Cahill, but George says she wasn't on the ship, and they part ways. Z looks at the passenger list, and finds that Nella Chain scrambled is Anne Cahill. Z sees George and brings up Nella Chain and he asks what Z knows about Nella, saying he knew all about her as she lived in his hometown, and knew Grace Cahill. Z asks if he's a Cahill as well, and George leaves in a fluster, looking for Madrigals. Z opens his suitcase with the password: Tomas. Z finds a stolen letter from Grace to 'Nella' saying that her plane with the Clue crashed and the map's in the graveyard. Going to the nearby graveyard, Z sees Anne Cahill's 'grave', built to deepen the lie Anne was dead. Z looks around and finds a map Grace made showing her plane's wreck in Loch Ness. Paul Addison asks Z what he's doing, and Z says he's looking around. Paul says he's faking his disappearance because he's hiding from the Nessie Shack owner as he's hiding something related to the Loch Ness Monster myth, and Paul thinks he's hiding something in the loch. Z goes to the Nessie Shack and sees a letter from the Ekaterina telling Charlie that Anne gave the Clue to Grace, but it's now in the loch, and Charlie must stop people from exploring Loch Ness and finding it. Z finds a trapdoor to an underwater cavern revealing...a Loch Ness Monster submarine! Taking it for a spin through underwater hoops, Z navigates five hoop courses to find Grace's plane wreck and the clue...Phosphorus! Z then gets a briefed that a lost Janus Clue is said to be hidden in the Taj Mahal, and Lan Nguyen was spotting in the area and now all four branches have agents there. Z sees Ophir Dhupam, an actor using his film The Four Quarters of My Heart as an excuse to search the Taj. Ophir scolds Z for staring, then not staring when Z says them was staring at the Taj Mahal. Ophir says he's playing the Emperor who built the Taj in a film, saying he built it for a hiding place, then realizing Z was a spy breaks off the conversation. Z walks around the Taj and sees a poem by Ustad Ahmad, the architect who designed the Taj, and it says the Clue's in a fortress, not the Taj. As Z's leaving, them's talked to by Madison Holt while Reagan and Hamilton grapple. Madison asks if Z saw the poem and Z says yeah, and Madison spills that the Holts are on a crazy treasure hunt. Madison asks for the poems meaning, but Z lies that them didn't get it either and asks where a fort is, and Madison says there's one in Agra. At the Agra fort, Z runs into Lan searching for the Clue. Lan tells Z that though Agra Fort is amazing, it isn't what she was looking for, and Z asks her what she's looking for. Lan says a fort designed by Ustad Ahmad is her goal to find, but the Agra fort isn't, and when Z asks why she's in a hurry and she says she's researching but doesn't want scholars to steal her work, and with prodding says she's going to Delhi. At the Delhi fort, Z finds another inscription pointing to the Diwan-i-Khas pavilion. A pillar has a symbol of the Janus wolf, and pressed reveals a cobra guarding the Clue. Z charms it into a trance and finds the clue, Cobra Venom. The next Clue was in the Taverneir Blue diamond, now cut up, or the Koh-i-Noor diamond. Z goes to the Tower of London where the Koh-i-Noor is held. However, Z runs into Maria Marapao who asks for the nearest tube stop to get out of London because she made the guards angry because the got right up to the Koh-i-Noor. Maria says it was just a diamond, and the Taverneir Blue is in France, but as Maria catches on that Z's a Cahill, them runs. On ILikeUselessFacts.net, it says the jewel was in Versailles, France. At the palace, Z sees Jonah Wizard. Jonah lets slip that King Louie XV was a Tomas. Z asks if the Taverneir Blue was in the palace, but Jonah says that the Ekats stole the jewels, and cut it up to form the Hope Diamond. Jonah says that it's in DC. In DC, the Hope Diamond is void of any Clue, and outside Z finds a note from Fiske Cahill telling him to stop searching. Z hacks the Ekaterina archives, finding a letter saying that the Taverneir Blue was cut up, and hidden in St. Petersburg, Russia. Z talks Lilya Chernova at her palace apartment and she says that she's angry, and Z asks her about a diamond and she is furious, spilling that her mother has a necklace, but she can't wear it to the party because it's dangerous, and cut from the same diamond as the Hope Diamond. Z slips in the apartment and is able to crack the safe and finds the diamond, a flaw showing the alchemical symbol for the Zinc, the next clue. Z is on a bridge where them sees a Cahill dossier on the bench, and Z picks it up. It says that Ian and Natalie Kabra are in Krygyzstan, and they must be monitored. Z goes to Bishkek, the capital, and sees the Amur Viper Hotel. Z asks the doorman if he's seen Ian and Natalie, and he says that they were very unruly, and that they came looking for 'Lake Tash', but it doesn't exist. Z asks to see their room as the left in a hurry and the doorman directs him to Room 203. Z finds a notebook and rubs it, getting the impression of what was on the sheet above it: Flight 241 to Budapest. In Budapest Ian calls Z over to ask him where he can find a nonfat carmel soy macchiato. Ian says he wants to see the Crown of St. Stephen, but then retracts that when asked why, and Z sees that them's going to go. Z looks at the Crown and sees a Fort Knox ID number. On the plane to Kentucky, Z sees a breaking news story that a girl tried to break into Fort Knox, and was able to get past the laser alarms, but not the lock into the reserves. The girl was in a cheerleading outfit, and Z realizes she's Chrissy Collins, a young Lucian cheerleader. At a football game, Z talks to Chrissy and she confesses she broke into Fort Knox, but just to test the security as her parents run the facility. Chrissy says many important things are in Fort Knox. In Fort Knox Z sneaks in and cracks the safe, and finds the Clue, a small Clover amid the Magna Carta and gold. Z is handed a laptop by a Cahill agent and sees a report that Alistair Oh is in Madrid researching Simon Bolivar, a Tomas. Z heads to Madrid. At the Royal Palace in Madrid, Z sees Alistair and talks to the Ekat. Z says he's researching Simon Bolivar, but Alistair says he should be in South America, but Z says that he was Spanish. Alistair says the palace was used by monarchs, and Z asks what he's holding, and Alistair leaves. Z finds scraps of a Lucian letter that Alistair drops and assembles them to see a letter from Napoleon to King Ferdinand saying that now he has is throne back Simon Bolivar must not let the Spanish colonies attain independence or the Tomas Clue will be lost. The next stop is Bogota, Columbia and the Plaza de Bolivar and sees a statue of Bolivar with Jonah Wizard behind it. There's a poem saying that Bolivar had the clue, but its location is scratched out. Z finds that a rhyming word is tomb, so the Clue is with Bolivar's body. Z talks to Jonah who recognizes him, but can't place it to Z's relief. Z asks about Bolivar's tomb, and Jonah said he's in Santa Marta. At Santa Marta, Z sees Mateo Sanchez, and asks him is Bolivar's tomb is in Santa Marta, but Mateo says it's in Caracas. In Caracas Z grapples onto a tower and sees the symbol for Lead on the coffin, the Tomas Clue. Next, Z learns of Nikola Tesla and Thomas Edison's rivalry, as they both were Ekaterina. He goes to Hollywood where Cora Wizard is producing a Tesla movie. Leslie D. Mill, the director, is interviewed. Talking to him, he reveals his suspicions about what the feud was over. At Edison Historical park, Z reassembles controls for a black light, showing a message from Nikola saying he found a clue and will never tell Thomas. At the airport, Jonah Wizard is encountered again. Using the departure boards behind Jonah, Z goes to Smiljan, Coratia. There he talks to Reagan Holt, who's supposedly supposed to keep watch for Z. In his house, Z finds a moving bookshelf. There, Z finds the Clue. In the Arctic, Z's branch gives him a PDA.